


Les Aventures de Mando et le Fantôme d'Obi-Wan

by Oriono6632, Tiddlerrr



Series: Mando and Obi-Wan The Best Of Friends [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Crack, Fluff, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Found Family, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Just bros being bros, ManDadlorian, Mando et Obi-Wan élèvent Grogu ensemble en gros, Other, Rating May Change, Tags Will Probably Change, entre potes, quand tu te lances sur un coup de tête
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriono6632/pseuds/Oriono6632, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddlerrr/pseuds/Tiddlerrr
Summary: Mando et Grogu rencontrent le fantôme d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Du chaos et de l'amitié sont à prévoir. Ce n'est pas l'histoire la plus sérieuse que vous puissiez lire.(ALSO AVAILABLE IN ENGLISH)
Series: Mando and Obi-Wan The Best Of Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143737
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Le Commencement d'une Nouvelle Aventure

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ce qui arrive quand on discute d'Obi-Wan et Mando toutes les deux, et qu'on veut qu'ils se rencontrent. C'est étrange que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Bonne lecture ?
> 
> English version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197896/chapters/71688699).

Le Mandalorien monta à bord du Razorcrest, se dirigeant vers le cockpit, où il avait laissé Grogu jouer tranquillement.

— Grogu ? Où est-ce que tu es ? marmonna-t-il.  
— _Bwah_ , se fit entendre un petit gazouillement, quelque part sous la console.  
— Bonjour.

Mando sursauta, posant une main sur son blaster, mais ne le tirant pas encore. Devant lui se tenait la forme lumineuse, translucide, d'un homme avec une barbe, portant un long manteau marron.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mando. _Qu'est-ce_ que vous êtes ?

Il fut accueilli avec un soupir.

— Mon nom est Obi-Wan Kenobi, et je suis... Enfin, j' _étais_ un Jedi.

Le Mandalorien y réfléchit pendant une seconde.

— Un Jedi ? Vous êtes un Jedi ?

Obi-Wan hocha la tête.

— En effet.

Il remarqua que le Mando semblait hésiter, comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

— Pourriez-vous... Pourriez-vous l'aider ? dit-il, regardant Grogu qui jouait toujours. Je sais qu'il a des pouvoirs et qu'il a besoin de s'entraîner, mais je n'ai trouvé personne qui puisse...

Obi-Wan sourit, tristement.

— Je sais. Je sais... Je l'ai _senti_ dans la Force, alors je suis venu. Je suis là pour aider. Je n'ai peut-être plus de corps mais... Je peux encore aider. Je ne détiens plus la Force, j'en fais partie.

Mando hocha la tête lentement, éloignant entièrement sa main de son blaster. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir qui était cet Obi-Wan, mais le fait était que Grogu avait besoin d'aide. Une aide qu'il ne pouvait pas apporter. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de commettre une erreur, en invitant ce fantôme sur leur vaisseau.

Et c'est ainsi que le fantôme d'Obi-Wan Kenobi devint l'enseignant de Grogu, enfant trouvé de Din Djarin.


	2. Premier jour à bord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le premier jour d'Obi-Wan à bord du Razor Crest avec Mando et Grogu.
> 
> English version available as the other work in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de panique à bord, le fun et la vitesse d'abord, pas de panique à bord ! C'est les Ratz, c'est les Ratz qui sont là pour ça ! *générique* oui bon, y a pas grand-chose qui se passe dans ce chap.  
> Les persos sont probablement OOC mais aucune de nous deux ne s'en préoccupe vraiment, c'est pas une fic très sérieuse, on essaye juste de se faire plaisir. Mais on espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Le silence à bord du Razor Crest n'était perturbé que par les craquements du vaisseau - vaillant et fidèle comme à son habitude, quoique abîmé par le temps et les activités les moins plaisantes du Mandalorien. Aux bruits du vaisseau se joignaient les gazouillis de Grogu, tandis qu’il levait de curieux yeux marrons sur la silhouette éthérée du Maître Jedi.

Obi-Wan adressa un sourire chaleureux à l'enfant, les mains plongées dans les manches de son manteau. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, à même le sol du vaisseau ; à travers lequel Obi-Wan avait failli passer, oubliant qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. L'air était épais de méfiance, un regard dissimulé par du beskar fixé sur son dos incorporel avec tant d'intensité qu'il aurait pu craindre une attaque, s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Une pensée singulière qu'il mit de côté - comme il occulta toute idée d'un autre gremlin vert ayant, à l'évidence, _eu_ cet âge - pour mieux s'ouvrir à l'enfant.

— Alors, vous pouvez parler avec lui ? s'éleva la voix, douce mais ferme, du Mandalorien. Une gentille dame m'a dit que vous, les Jedi, pouviez communiquer par la pensée.  
— En quelque sorte, oui. Il a beaucoup de potentiel et maintenant que je fais partie de la Force, il est inutile que nous ayons formé un lien pour qu'il me laisse accéder à son esprit.  
— Est-ce qu'il comprend notre langue ? demanda Mando, surprenant légèrement le Jedi.  
— Euh. Oui, je crois. Pourquoi cette question ?  


Le visage de Mando avait beau être caché par son casque, Obi-Wan avait l’impression qu’il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

— J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose d’autre. Connaît-il la différence entre le rouge et le bleu ?

Obi-Wan concentra toute son attention sur le Mandalorien, haussant un sourcil, avant de se retourner vers l'enfant. Grogu cligna des yeux lentement, regardant tour à tour Mando et Obi-Wan. Les secondes de silence s'égrènent en minutes, jusqu'au moment où, les sourcils froncés, Obi-Wan parla de nouveau, d'une voix qui n'avait plus de cordes vocales pour la faire fonctionner.

— Neuneuf papou ? C’est quoi un _neuneuf_ ? demanda-t-il, se tournant une fois de plus vers le masque de beskar.  
— Neuneuf ? Neuneuf... oh. OH. Non Grogu, pas d'œufs aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Tu ne touches plus aux œufs des autres, on a déjà parlé de ça.

La réponse de Mando ne fit que renforcer la confusion du Jedi mort, alors que Grogu semblait se mettre à bouder.

— Hmm. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas le droit d’avoir des œufs ? demanda Obi-Wan, l’hésitation s’insinuant dans sa voix. Voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?  
— Oh, il sait ce qu'il a fait. On ne mange pas les enfants des autres sans conséquences. Pas vrai gamin ?

Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Secoua la tête en portant une main à son front, il laissa s’échapper un large soupir de sa poitrine intangible.  
Même mort, sa vie était _bizarre_.

— Je pense qu'il est très jeune, pour son espèce, déclara Obi-Wan, espérant changer de sujet.  
— Vous savez quelque chose sur son peuple ? les signes caractéristiques de l’espoir fleurissant dans la voix de Mando.  
— Pas vraiment. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule autre personne comme lui, et il avait neuf cents ans à sa mort.

Obi-Wan sentit la déception naître chez le Mandalorien, mais que pouvait-il faire ? La vérité, aussi triste qu'elle puisse être, n'en demeurait pas moins la vérité.

— Est-ce que vous savez quelle est leur planète d'origine au moins ? Je suis sensé le ramener auprès de sa famille. Ou au moins de son peuple, dit Mando.

 _Tristesse_ et _peur_ imbibèrent l'air, éclipsant la déception, la méfiance et l'étincelle d'espoir qui brillaient chez le Mandalorien. Le tumulte d'émotions qui tournoyait chez l'enfant se figea en une étouffante, lourde masse en un instant.  
Obi-Wan ne laissa pas les sentiments le noyer, observant à quel point ils étaient profonds et enracinés dans le cœur du gremlin, et comment, à leur base, il trouva l' _amour_.

— L'attachement conduit à la peur, la peur mène à la colère, la colère à la haine et la haine à la souffrance... C'est là le chemin vers le Côté Obscur, murmura-t-il.  
— Un dicton Jedi ? demanda Mando.  
— Un enseignement. Un conseil, certains diraient. Grogu vous aime beaucoup.

Le sous-entendu resta suspendu dans le silence. À une certaine époque, Obi-Wan aurait fait l'amalgame ; pas aujourd'hui.

— Fort heureusement, l'amour n'est pas l'attachement. Cela pourrait le _devenir_ , mais un Jedi sait contrôler ses émotions pour empêcher cela. C'est quelque chose qui s'apprend et se maîtrise.

Les efforts d’Obi-Wan pour alléger l’atmosphère ne semblaient pas fonctionner. Ce qui, selon lui, ne reflétait pas correctement ses compétences en termes de sociabilité. Sa compagnie était _un putain de plaisir_ pour autrui.  
Il regarda le petit être en face de lui, et sut que Mando faisait de même.

— Pour en revenir à votre question, dit Obi-Wan, non, je ne connais pas leur planète d'origine. Mais de ce que j'en vois, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, d'être avec vous.

Le Mandalorien, pour la première fois depuis qu'Obi-Wan s'était assis face à Grogu, décolla son regard du dos du Jedi pour se poser sur son enfant trouvé.  
La lourdeur dans l'air se dissipa presque instantanément, le sentiment écrasant d’ _amour_ envahissant les moindres recoins du vaisseau ; Obi-Wan ferma les yeux, laissant le sentiment l'envelopper, profitant du moment de grâce qui s'offrait à lui.  
Obi-Wan laisse le moment s’étirer encore un peu, avec de prendre son courage à deux mains et de confronter les questions pour le moins étranges que Mando lui avait posé plus tôt.

— Sinon, c'est quoi cette histoire de couleur ? La différence entre le rouge et le bleu ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
— Il joue les rats Womp parfois, offrit Mando pour toute explication.  
— Je vois... Je suis sûr que Grogu sera heureux de nous fournir les raisons de son comportement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le gremlin lui accorda toute son attention dans un _bwah_ à son nom, mais demeura un parangon d'innocence quand Obi-Wan exprima la question de Mando télépathiquement. Des images de bols de soupe lui parvinrent et les ventouses d'un kalmar inexistant se collèrent à sa peau incorporelle, l'impression désagréable en dépit de l'absence de nerfs pour la produire.

— Hmm. Petit malin. Soit tu es vraiment très jeune, soit tu es un menteur _très_ doué.

 _Et ayant connu Yoda, je parierais plutôt pour la deuxième_ , songea Kenobi avec ironie en se levant.

— À l'heure actuelle, je ne peux rien dire avec certitude, mais il n'est assurément pas daltonien.  
— Ça ne me surprend pas, dit Mando. Celui de son espèce que vous avez connu, comment était-il ?  
— Un vrai fauteur de troubles, répondit Obi-Wan avec amusement.

Obi-Wan essaya d’ignorer, comme toujours, la pointe de tristesse qui lui transperça la poitrine à la pensée de Yoda. _Il n’est pas mort, il est comme moi, il fait partie de la Force_ se surprit-il à réciter, en étant la preuve vivante lui-même - enfin, pas tout à fait _vivante_ , mais tout du moins _consciente_. Cependant, le Code qu’il avait suivi avec acharnement tout au long de son existence n’apportait qu’un piètre réconfort.  
Tant par nécessité que par besoin de distraction, il demanda, s’en allant prendre place sur le seul autre siège du cockpit :

— Et si vous me parliez de ses exploits, en attendant d’atteindre votre destination, quelle qu’elle soit ?

Mando eut un mouvement, peut-être pour lui apprendre où ils allaient, vanter les mérites de Grogu, ou, au contraire, lui apprendre que ça ne le regardait pas ; quelle qu'ait été son intention, elle fut coupée court par Obi-Wan qui, allant pour s'asseoir, passa promptement au travers du siège, ainsi que du sol.  
L’espace de quelques secondes, Obi-Wan observa le vide glacial qui le cernait, battant des paupières avec ahurissement.

— Ah. Oui. J'avais oublié ça, marmonna le fantôme pour lui-même. Je devrais probablement travailler là-dessus.


End file.
